1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilizer for supporting an automobile door window glass and, more particularly, to a stabilizer which permits rigid mounting and ready assembly of cloth with fur constituting the stabilizer with mechanical locking of the stopper plate.
2. Prior Art Statement
A well-known stabilizer for an automobile door window glass will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 9. As the stabilizer of this type, there are two different kinds, an outer stabilizer as shown in FIGS. 1 to 4 and an inner stabilizer as shown in FIGS. 5 to 9. These two different kinds of stabilizers are used as a pair to clamp a window glass between them. As is shown, each of these stabilizers consists of a bracket 101 consisting of a U-shaped portion and tongue-like portions extending from the opposite ends of the U-shaped portion, a spacer 102 consisting of an elastic material, e.g., rubber, and a cloth member 103 with fur. Each tongue-like portion extending from each end of the bracket 101 is formed with a mounting hole 101a, and the main flat portion of the U-shaped portion is formed with positioning holes 101b for positioning the spacer 102. The spacer 102 has projections 102a which are to be received in the positioning holes 101b. Further, the spacer 102 has edge walls 102b projecting from the opposite edges for engaging with the opposite edges of the bracket. The cloth member 103 with fur has a fur portion 103a covering at least the surface of the spacer 102. Opposite end portions of the spacer 102 have holes 103b which are to be penetrated by the projections 102a.
The spacer 102 is fitted on the flat portion of the bracket 101 with its projections 102a received in the holes 101b of the bracket 101 and its edge walls 102b engaged with the edges of the bracket 101. The cloth 103 with fur is fitted on the spacer 102 and bracket 101 by fitting the holes 103b in its end portion on the projections 102a of the spacer 102 projecting from the holes 101b of the bracket 101 and then fitting the holes 103b in its other end portion on the projections 102a.
In the well-known stabilizer as shown above, the cloth member 103 with fur is usually incorporated by sewing or bonding to integrate the bracket 101 and spacer 102 and also ensure reliable mounting of the cloth member 103 with fur.
However, where the bracket 101, spacer 102, etc. constituting the stabilizer are not suitable for sewing, the components are assembled solely by bonding.
Further, the illustrated stabilizer is an embodiment constituted by the method of bonding, and the bracket 101 which is produced from a metal plate, spacer 102 manufactured by the casting of rubber and cloth member with fur which consists of a Teflon-based material, all tend to be difficult to bond. The assembling of these components, therefore, requires a primer treatment of the surfaces to be bonded prior to the regular bonding. Particularly, the fur portion of the cloth member with fur loses the effect of fur with the attachment of the adhesive, so that it is necessary to apply the adhesive carefully using a brush.
Further, the spacer 102 mainly consists of a rubber material, and it is necessary to use a rubber-based sealant, which is hardened so as not to impede the elasticity of the rubber material and has a bonding surface having elasticity like that of rubber. Further, much time is necessary for the hardening.
Further, in such the assembly of the stabilizer by bonding, there is a high possibility that the quality of the assembled product will vary depending on the state of attachment of the adhesive and the skill of the operator.
Further, in the case of the outer stabilizer, it is necessary to mount a separate spacer 104 and the like on the bracket 101 for the sake of mounting of a component. This means that it is necessary to mold the spacer 104 and machine portions of the bracket for mounting the spacer 104, leading to an increase in the cost of the stabilizer.